The World I Want! Wo yao de shi jie!
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Oneshort. SongFic. SAP. Hong irá voltar para casa depois de uma longa temporada aos cuidados de Arthur. Mei Mei e Im Yong esperam seu retorno ansiosos. Mas é tão fácil assim deixar Arthur para trás e voltar para um lugar depois de tanto tempo?


Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa é uma SongFic baseada na música The World I Want (Wo yao de shi jie) de Kingone.  
Não sei se a tradução está correta, pois peguei uma em inglês que encontrei em um fórum.  
Escrevi essa fanfic seguindo o ritmo da música (Ou seja, ouvi a música vinte vezes). Logo, não a revisei (Corrigi os erros ortográficos) e não faço idéia se ela ficou repetitiva e cansativa.

The World I Want.

Era o último jantar que teriam juntos, comendo aquela refeição de gosto desagradável que o paladar de Hong já tinha aprendido a suportar, voltou seu olhar para o inglês. Arthur deu um sorriso fraco, deixando os seus talheres de lado e virando um pouco a sua cadeira para o lado, para poder observar Hong com maior facilidade.

- Você não precisa ir se não quiser. - Disse, esperando que por qualquer motivo, Hong tivesse se afeiçoado a ele e não quisesse abandoná-lo. Hong engoliu o que estava mastigando-se, virando para olhar o seu tutor, ciente que ele ficaria solitário quando partisse.

- Eu quero ir. - Respondeu, utilizando um tom decidido. Arthur apenas riu baixo, por mais que tentasse tratá-lo bem e se aproximar, esses asiáticos eram sempre iguais. Nada substituia a família, mesmo que fosse a família que tinha o obrigado a abandoná-la.

Yue guo shan dian / Yue guo hai shui / Yue guo yi lu  
越 过 山 巅 /越 过 海 水 /越 过 一 路  
Passarei por cima da montanha e do mar.

Chong man jing ji de mao xian  
充 满 茎 棘 的 冒 险  
Por cima de todos os perigos.

Era o último café da manhã entre os quarto asiáticos, em breve mais um chegaria a casa e tornaria aquela pequena mesa muito mais agradável. Im Yong olhou discretamente para sua prima, Mei Mei, que sorriu, deslizando os próprios dedos pelos fios de cabelo, jogando-os para trás. Im Ryong prosseguiu a refeição em silêncio, ignorando todo o burburinho causado pelos dois, mas Yao decidiu se manifestar, acabando com aquela cumplicidade.

- Se querem tanto sair da mesa, façam-o. - Declarou, Im Yong e Mei Mei sequer tentaram exibir um pouco dos bons modos que conheciam, levantando-se rápido e saindo correndo as pressas da sala.

- Vamos! Ele deve chegar em poucas horas! - Disse Im Yong, segurando a mão de Mei Mei e puxando-a, a menina apenas riu, deixando seu sorriso crescer, obtendo maior naturalidade. Ambos não conseguiam esquecer a felicidade.

- Eles sabem que do fuso-horário é diferente, não é? - Perguntou Im Ryong, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e olhando para Yao, não compreendendo o motivo da felicidade dos dois, sendo que receberiam Hong apenas na manhã seguinte.

- Uhm? Não faço idéia. - Confidenciou Yao, movendo os ombros em sinal de não se importar muito, retornando a atenção para a própria refeição. Pelo visto os dias que se seguiriam seriam bem mais animados.

Wo yao qu zhui/ Wo hai yao fei/ Wo bu hai pa yi lu  
我 要 去 追/ 我 还 要 飞/ 我 不 害 怕 一 路  
Quero prosseguir, quero voar! Eu não terei mais medo!

You duo shao de wei xian  
有 多 少 的 危 险  
Não importa quantos perigos existam!

Hong foi deitar-se logo após a refeição, mas o sono parecia não querer chegar. Decidiu levantar-se, preparando suas malas e vestindo a roupa que usaria na viagem. Sentou-se em sua cama, olhando fixamente para a porta, aguardando que as horas passassem e amanhecesse. Seria infantilidade de sua parte estar nervoso? Ansioso? Voltaria para casa depois de tanto tempo.

Quando o sol nasceu, Arthur foi até o quarto de Hong, não havia conseguido dormir a maior parte da noite e o seu maior desejo era observar a face de Hong adormecida uma última vez antes de permitir que ele o deixasse. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o rapaz pronto, sentado na cama e aguardando que alguém aparecesse.

- Não conseguiu dormir? - Perguntou, dando um sorriso terno e caminhando até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Hong e acariciando os fios lisos e escuros do menino.

- Não. - Respondeu, respirando fundo e desviando o olhar para o chão. Será que estava tão óbvio assim o seu nervosismo? Voltou o olhar para Arthur, pensando que apesar de nunca ter demonstrado grande afeição por ele, seria a última vez que iria vê-lo. - Sentirei sua falta.

Zai tian liang zhi qian zuo hao zhun bei  
在 天 亮 之 前 做 好 准 备  
Antes do amanhecer..Eu estarei preparado!

Wang qian fang de lu kan de dao zhong dian  
往 前 方 的 路 看 得 到 终 点  
Para o futuro.. Atingirei as minhas metas.

Im Yong e Mei Mei ficaram o dia todo sentados próximo ao porto, olhando o vasto mar diante deles. Hong estava lá do outro lado, não é mesmo? Será que faltava muito para que ele chegasse? Eram quase três da tarde e nada! Quando ele apareceria? Im Ryong notou os dois ali, olhando fixamente para o mar, pensando se seria correto desiludi-los?

- Se vocês atravessarem esse mar a nado chegarão nos Estados Unidos da America. - Relatou, os olhos de Im Yong e Mei Mei voltaram-se para Im Ryong, ficando surpresos pela revelação. De algum modo, as palavras dele faziam sentido! E o Hong não estava na America.. Ou estava?

- Você sabe quando ele vai chegar, Ryong? - Perguntou Mei Mei, levantando-se do chão que estava sentada e limpando a própria saia. Será que estavam esperando no local errado? Se fosse assim, seria melhor esperá-lo em casa!

- Ele deve estar saindo de lá hoje a noite, de manhã deve chegar. - Respondeu, colocando uma mão sobre a testa, impedindo que o sol atingisse os seus olhos e olhando para o céu. Pelo bom tempo, não acreditava que pudessem haver atrasos.

- Mas ele vem de navio, não vem? - Perguntou Im Yong, fazendo um biquinho de insatisfação, tinha certeza que ele viria de navio! Caso contrário seria estupidez esperar no porto e coreanos não eram estúpidos!

- Parte do caminho? Sim. - Confirmou, apenas não especificando qual parte do caminho exatamente, decidindo que se dessa forma eles não estavam impedindo o trabalho de ninguém, era melhor deixá-los ali.

Wo bu hui hou hui wo hen jue dui  
我 不 会 后 悔 我 很 绝 对  
Não me arrependerei, estou decidido.

Wo yao yi ge jing cai de ming tian  
我 要 一 个 精 采 的 明 天  
Eu quero.. Que o amanhã seja brilhante!

Arthur ficou surpreso, Hong sentiria mesmo a sua falta? Puxou-o para perto, colocando a cabeça dele em seu ombro, sentindo-se um bobo. Era como se o seu pequeno filho tivesse crescido e a hora de abandoná-lo tivesse por fim fechado. Entretanto, Arthur estava habituado com despedidas mais extremas, era a primeira vez que recebia palavras gentis antes de ver um de seus irmãozinhos partir.

- Sentirá mesmo? - Perguntou em um tom suave, deixando os seus dedos percorrerem os fios de Hong em uma gentil caricia. Será que era errado amá-lo tanto? Isso só aumentava sua dor por permiti-lo ir embora.

- Sim, mas me adaptarei com minha vida antiga em poucas semanas. - Falou Hong, sendo sensato como sempre. Arthur sentiu-se constrangido, havia esperado demais novamente? Se bem que esse era o jeito do Hong e duvidava que um dia ele mudasse.

Wei le ni wo bu hou tui  
为 了 你 我 不 后 退  
Por você eu não volto atrás!

Wo yao kan jian cheng gong man man shi xian  
我 要 看 见 成 功 慢 慢 实 现  
Quero ver o sucesso se fazer real!

Yao suspirou, colocando com cuidado Mei Mei deitada sobre algumas almofadas, enquanto voltava o seu olhar para trás e via Im Ryong puxar o braço de Im Yong para que ele entrasse em casa. Im Yong esfregava os olhos, ainda sonolento, tendo adormecido do lado de fora junto com Mei Mei, esperando que Hong aparecesse.

- Pelos deuses, o que faço com vocês? Hong chega amanhã e vocês nem comeram ou tomaram um banho! - Disse Yao, tentando repreendê-los, mas Im Yong já se deitava ao lado de Mei Mei, planejando continuar dormindo. Ryong ignorou a cena, ciente que tentar falar com seu irmão dormindo era como falar com uma porta!

Yin wei ai neng rang meng xiang qi fei  
因 为 爱 能 让 梦 想 起 飞  
Porque o amor fará os seus sonhos voarem..

(Lu you duo yuan wo yao zi ji kua yue)  
(路 有 多 远 我 要 自 己 跨 越)  
(Não importa o quão longo seja esse caminho, eu irei segui-lo sozinho)

Arthur já estava preparado, encontrava-se agora diante da porta da própria casa, no lado de fora o transporte que iriam levá-los já estava providenciado. Virou-se para Hong, que mantinha o seu olhar fixo para a saída, esperando apenas a permissão para que pudesse seguir em frente.

- Eu o amo. - Disse Arthur, levando os lábios em direção da face de Hong, beijando-o. Hong fechou os olhos durante o toque, apreciando-o e por fim respirando fundo, olhando nos olhos de Arthur. Será que havia necessidade de dizer algo? Tudo entre eles já havia sido dito.

Mei ci wo bi shang shuang yan  
每 次 我 闭 上 双 眼  
Cada vez que fecho os olhos..

Zhi xiang dao ni dui wo wei xiao de lian  
只 想 到 你 对 我 微 笑 的 脸  
Eu só consigo pensar em sua face sorrindo.

Mei Mei despertou, bocejando e espreguiçando-se, voltando o olhar para a janela mais próxima e vendo que tinha amanhecido. Uhm, o que será que haveria de café da manhã? Notou então Im Yong se remexer próximo a ela, por que ele tinha adormecido naquele local? Foi então que recordou-se, era o dia que Hong retornaria para casa!

- Yong, acorda! - Disse, levantando-se rápido e usando o pé para sacudir os ombros do primo, quase caindo no processo, mas começando a mexer no próprio cabelo, tentando arrumá-lo. - Está quase na hora! - Falou, correndo rumo a sala ao lado onde havia um espelho, olhando a própria aparência e ficando deprimida! Não poderia receber o Hong dessa forma! Precisava tomar um banho, colocar roupas limpas e pentear os cabelos!

- Mais cinco minutos! - Pediu Im Yong, virando o corpo para o lado e mantendo os olhos fechados, na esperança de dormir um pouco mais, sem se incomodar com o modo que Mei Mei ficava aflita, desejando apenas retornar para o seu mundo de sonhos.

Wo pao guo le mei tiao di ping xian  
我 跑 过 了 每 条 地 平 线  
Eu percorrerei todo o horizonte!

(Huan cha yi bu jiu tu po le zhong dian)  
(还 差 一 步 就 突 破 了 终 点)  
(Só mais um passo para eu atingir a minha meta)

Os olhos de Hong se voltaram para o local em que estava, tinha acabado de chegar em sua terra natal e não podia deixar de ficar admirado. Tudo havia mudado, mas a sensação que passava era exatamente a mesma. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de chá no ar e sentindo o sol quente atingir sua pele, amava tanto o sol, não sabia como havia sobrevivido por tanto tempo em um país onde chovia durante todo o ano.

- Céus, como aqui é quente! - Queixou-se Arthur, retirando um lenço do bolso do colete e limpando algumas gotas de suor da testa, mostrando o quão frágil era diante do clima local. Em seguida, aproximou-se com o mesmo lenço de Hong, esfregando-o na bochecha dele, querendo retirar um residuo de poeira.

- O que é isso? - Falou Hong, esticando os braços na direção de Arthur, tentando se desvencilhar do toque. O que ele planejava agindo dessa forma? Pensariam que ele era uma criança dependente, sendo que estava maduro e responsável. Respirou fundo, olhando com o seu semblante apático para Arthur, que apenas riu, ciente que mesmo não demonstrando, Hong estava incomodado com a impressão que passava.

Rang ai chuang chu yi pian tian  
让 爱 闯 出 一 片 天  
Deixe que o amor crie um novo dia!

(Li liang wu fa yu yan)  
(力 量 无 法 语 言)  
(Não há palavras para descrever sua força)

Correria, gritos e todo o tipo de confusão que era possível dominava a casa de Yao. Mei Mei procurava em desespero o seu grampo de cabelo de flor, pois segundo ela era o único que combinava com suas roupas, enquanto Im Yong secava o cabelo após sair do banho, sorrindo na frente do espelho para verificar se seus dentes estavam limpos.

- Isso que dá vocês deixarem tudo para última hora! - Reclamou Yao, colocando a mão na cintura enquanto observava Mei Mei acusar os outros de terem mexido nas coisas dela e tirado o seu grampo do lugar.

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido de preparar a louça ocidental para o chá e tivesse acordado cedo hoje justamente para fazê-lo. - Comentou Ryong, sentado na sala com um livro de poemas em mãos, voltando o olhar para Yao, que esboçava um pouco de constrangimento. Não havia como rebater, também havia deixado algumas coisas para última hora.. Talvez fosse um problema genetico.

Zhe jiu shi wo yao de shi jie  
这 就 是 我 要 的 世 界  
Esse é o mundo que eu quero!

Wei le ni wo bu hou tui  
为 了 你 我 不 后 退  
Por você eu não volto atrás!

Arthur e Hong estavam diante da casa, podendo ouvir os sons de alguns gritos e confusão no seu interior. Hong fechou os próprios punhos, voltando o olhar para Arthur e vendo-o sorrir, como se quisesse lhe dizer que caso fosse o desejo dele desistir, não haveria problema algum e poderiam voltar.

- Obrigado por tudo! - Disse Hong, abaixando-se e fazendo uma tradicional reverência oriental, reverência que por muito ignorou. Em seguida caminhou até a porta da casa, pensando se deveria bater ou chamar. Mas aquela era a sua casa, não era? Será que havia algum problema simplesmente entrar?

Wo yao kan jian cheng gong man man shi xian  
我 要 看 见 成 功 慢 慢 实 现  
Quero ver o sucesso se fazer real!

Yin wei ai neng rang meng xiang qi fei  
因 为 爱 能 让 梦 想 起 飞  
Porque o amor fará os seus sonhos voarem..

Mei Mei por fim achou o seu grampo de cabelo, prendendo-o rápido em seus fios de cabelo e correndo pela sala, deslizando no tapete e quase caindo, conseguindo se segurar em uma mesa antes que ocorresse. Im Ryong observou a cena, mas nada comentou, considerando que já era constrangimento demais para Mei Mei estar ciente do quão desesperada e deprimente era a sua situação.

- Eu vou indo, Im Yong! - Falou, gritando para que Im Yong a ouvisse do banheiro e indo até a porta, abrindo-a rápido, queria correr na direção do porto e ficar lá até que o navio de Hong aparecesse no horizonte!

Mas.. Um silêncio se fez, o coração de Mei Mei pareceu parar. Quem era aquele parado na porta de sua casa, olhando-a com um ar de surpresa, como se não esperasse que a porta fosse aberta desse modo? E alguns passos atrás dele era Arthur Kirkland, era inconfundível com suas sobrancelhas grossas e olhos verdes! Mas.. Se aquele era Arthur.. Então o garoto diante de si poderia ser apenas..

Mei ci wo bi shang shuang yan  
每 次 我 闭 上 双 眼  
Cada vez que fecho os olhos..

Zhi xiang dao ni dui wo wei xiao de lian  
只 想 到 你 对 我 微 笑 的 脸  
Eu só consigo pensar em sua face sorrindo.

Os lábios de Hong se moveram algumas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu deles. Era quem ele pensava que era? Mas estava tão crescida! Respirou fundo, ela demonstrava que estranhava a sua presença ali, provavelmente não entendia o silêncio excessivo que Hong estava causando ou o motivo dele ter ficado parado em sua porta sem se decidir de veria entrar direto ou anunciar sua chegada.

- Mei Mei, há quanto tempo. - Disse em tom respeitoso, pensando que o modo mais adequado de iniciar uma aproximação seria seguindo a boa educação. Entretanto, Mei Mei não lhe respondeu, apenas abriu rápido os braços e envolveu-os em seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força.

- Hong! Não acredito! Você está aqui! Está mesmo aqui! - Falava Mei Mei, sendo dominada pela felicidade, querendo abraçá-lo com o máximo de força possível para não deixá-lo ir novamente! Seu coração ficava acelerado, seu nervosismo evidente! - Eu queria tê-lo recebido no porto! Não acredito que você chegou dessa forma! - Falou, afastando-se apenas um pouco, mas mantendo os braços no pescoço de Hong, querendo olhá-lo novamente.

- Porto..? - Falou Hong, sem entender muito bem, não havia chegado ao local de navio. Ou melhor, parte da viagem sim, mas não desde que tinha chegado ao território da China. Quem tinha dito uma coisa dessas para ela? Se bem que.. Importava realmente? Não estava habituado a sorrir, talvez por isso o seu pequeno sorriso não fosse notado, mas vê-la tão feliz e bela o deixava contente.

Wo pao guo le mei tiao di ping xian  
我 跑 过 了 每 条 地 平 线  
Eu percorrerei todo o horizonte!

Zhe jiu shi wo yao de shi jie  
这 就 是 我 要 的 世 界  
Esse é o mundo que eu quero!

Por que Mei Mei havia ido na frente? Im Yong terminou de escovar os dentes, jogando a escova de dentes no armário da pia e olhando rápido o próprio reflexo! Certo, estava apresentável, com os dentes limpos e em perfeitas condições! Agora era só alcançar Mei Mei e ser o primeiro a encontrar o Hong!

- Mei Mei, me espera! - Gritou Im Yong, finalmente tendo saído do banheiro, indo de encontro com a porta e vendo Mei Mei ainda ali com.. o Hong? Por quê? Era para ter sido o primeiro a encontrá-lo, mas ela já estava abraçando-o e dizendo o quão felizes estavam com o seu retorno e tudo mais! - Hong! - Exclamou, indo até os dois e envolvendo Hong pela cintura com seus braços, querendo entrar entre ele e Mei Mei.

- Im Soo? - Disse Hong, um pouco surpreso, sentindo-o abraçá-lo e puxá-lo, como se desejasse separá-lo de Mei Mei. Pelo visto Im Yong não havia mudado nada, abriu os braços, usando cada um deles para tentar abraçar os dois, sendo delicado ao fazê-lo. Quase havia se esquecido de como gostava deles.

Zhe jiu shi wo yao de shi jie  
这 就 是 我 要 的 世 界  
Esse é o mundo que eu quero!

Zhe jiu shi wo yao de shi jie  
这 就 是 我 要 的 世 界  
Esse é o mundo que eu quero!

Yao e Im Ryong ouviram a confusão e gritos, indo rumo a porta e notando Hong sendo agarrado e Arthur próximo dele. Im Ryong empurrou um pouco Im Yong e Mei Mei, ganhando passagem e indo para o lado de fora, vendo que se dependesse deles, Arthur nunca seria convidado para entrar de forma adequada.

- Seja bem vindo, o chá será preparado, entre. - Disse, fazendo um movimento com o braço para que fosse acompanhado. Arthur sentiu-se um pouco constrangido, mas decidiu aceitar, talvez fosse melhor deixar Hong sozinho com a família naquele momento.

- Arthur, é um prazer revê-lo.. - Cumprimentou Yao, cruzando os braços e sorrindo em ver Hong finalmente no lugar que lhe era de direito. - Bem vindo, Hong. - Falou, vendo os olhos do oriental voltarem-se para os seus e um pequeno movimento afirmativo com a cabeça ser feito.

- Estou em casa, Yao!

Fim.

N/A: Eu decidi de uma hora para outra escrever essa fanfic! Estava vendo alguns arquivos no meu mp3 e encontrei essa música, tirada do Dorama produzido em Taiwan, Why Why Love. Então comecei imaginar como seria uma fanfic bem alegre com o Hong, Im Yong e Mei Mei, no final decidi escrever sobre o retorno de Hong Kong a Ásia! O nome da música é The World I Want de Kingone. Recomendo esse Dorama, parece bobo, mas é muito bonito! E nada melhor que uma música chinesa para uma song fic sobre asiáticos, não é?

Deixem um review, críticas e elogios são bem vindos! 


End file.
